The present invention provides a protective and creative, play space device, which in a preferred embodiment may be structured like an umbrella, e.g., with a frame and cloth cover which may be formed of separate panels, stitched together to form a domed canopy. However, the cloth panels extend lower than those of a conventional umbrella, creating a partial tent-like space underneath. In addition, the play space has the general shape and/or coloring of an animal.
There are many commercial examples of children's umbrellas wherein the color of the cover of the umbrella, and decorative appliqués thereon are chosen to evoke animals. There are umbrellas resembling a turtle, a bee, and the head of a duck, with one panel extended to form the duck's bill. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,102 and 6,227,216 B1 describe umbrella structures which include ear-like projections for an umbrella, to make it more closely resemble an animal. Eared umbrellas sold for children include a lion, and a cat. The “ear” projections have also been adapted to form the eyes of a frog and a ladybug, and the wings of a butterfly and a bee. The canopy, or cover, of these umbrellas is not very high. Though they may find secondary use in play, they do not, by themselves, form a protected play space.
Children often form makeshift, tent-like structures to play under. These structures can be as simple as a blanket thrown over a bed, a table, or an umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,961 discloses a cardboard tent made of two side panels, and a triangular back panel, with pictures of animals on each side panel. The contained space of a tent can provide a contained, creative play space, much as the stage of a theater. However, the opportunity to hide, or be concealed in a tent is not always appropriate for children, or what they desire, especially on a sunny day.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,758 B1 discloses an umbrella structure with a height greater than that of a conventional children's umbrella. The structure has transparent portions to see through for safe navigation. The transparent portions may be provided with eyelashes, and the umbrella structure may also bear a smile. Additionally the umbrella rod may be provided with a pair of hands, forming arms, and a pair of handles forming feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,895 depicts an animal decoy constructed of an animal shaped cover over an umbrella-like frame. The frame has a number of struts extending from a shaft, including a head strut, 112, to create the head of the decoy. All of the struts are collapsible. None of the panels falls beyond the struts to form a play space. In addition, all of the struts freely rotate, a construction which is said to give the decoy realistic movement, but which would be dangerous in a play space device for children.